


Prompt 2: First Meeting

by emmaknitsalot



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Child Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Flufftober 2020, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaknitsalot/pseuds/emmaknitsalot
Summary: "The intruder was a small boy barely as tall as his knee, drowning in a faded grey hoodie."Or, Magnus and Alec meet much earlier than canon when Magnus is hired to update the Institute wards.
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961794
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	Prompt 2: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 prompts found at vex-bittys dot tumblr dot com.

Magnus sighed heavily as he arrived on the steps of the New York Institute, sirens blaring to alert the Shadowhunters inside that there was a Downworlder on the property. At least they didn’t fire arrows on sight any more, he supposed, as he raised his hands to show he was unarmed to the guards pouring through the huge carved doors (though, really, they should all realise he has more power in his left pinky toe than they do in the entire Institute). The sirens went deafeningly quiet, and he dropped his hands to rub dramatically at his ears. “High Warlock here to see Maryse and Robert Lightwood, to reinforce the wards as discussed,” he called out to the guards, barely holding back from rolling his eyes. They begrudgingly let him in, and after a quick meeting with the Lightwoods he wandered off to the living quarters at the rear of the building, to reinforce his way out the front door. 

*

Magnus was lost in a haze of blue protective magic. He’d worked his way through the bedrooms and was now in the library. He almost didn’t hear the whispered ‘cool…’ from behind an ornate writing desk. He did hear it, however, and his magic disappeared with a snap as he twirled around to confront the intruder. The intruder was a small boy barely as tall as his knee, drowning in a faded grey hoodie. 

“And who are you, little Nephilim?” Magnus asked the boy, who was creeping out from behind the desk.

“I’m not little, I’m Alec!” the boy huffed with the most adorable little glare, crossing his tiny arms. Magnus tried not to laugh. He suspected it would not go down well with little Alec.

Magnus squatted down to be of a height with Alec and held out his hand. “Hello Alec, I’m Magnus.” Alec shook his hand as firmly as a child could, much to Magnus’ delight. 

“Mister Magnus,” the stoic child began. “Can you please show me some more of the magic?” He was so polite, Magnus could hardly contain himself. He sat cross-legged on the floor and conjured up a ball of smoky blue magic in the palm of his hand. Alec’s face lit up with excitement and he was nearly vibrating with the need to say something but was clearly holding himself back. 

“You can touch it, Alec,” Magnus said, tossing the ball of magic from palm to palm. Alec immediately reached out to stroke the magic with his finger and it twisted its way up Alec’s arm like a snake.

“It’s warm and feels like a hug!” Alec exclaimed, petting the transparent edges. 

“That’s because it likes you.” Magnus grinned and shaped the magic into a cat that walked up Alec’s arm to curl up on his shoulder, purring. Alec laughed in delight and stroked it lightly, watching it dissipate and reform under his fingers. 

“May I please watch you finish the wards, Mister Magnus?” Alec asked shyly.

“If you want to,” Magnus replied with a raised eyebrow. “It’ll be quite boring though.”

“Magic is never boring!” Alec leapt to his feet in a burst of energy. “I wish I could do magic.”

“How old are you? You’ll be able to do your own special kind of magic when you get your runes, you know,” Magnus said placatingly, standing up and stretching. 

“I’m six,” Alec said. “I practice drawing my runes every day and I’ve memorised half of the Gray Book already! My baby sister is only two and can’t really hold a pencil properly yet but she will soon and we can practice together!”

Magnus was completely charmed by the tiny Nephilim. He had always loved children, and though he didn’t have much love for Shadowhunters, he was hardly one to blame an innocent child for the sins of their parents. Especially one so enamoured of his magic.

*

For the next few hours, Alec dutifully followed Magnus around. He was mostly quiet, though he peppered Magnus with questions when he was in between wards. Other Shadowhunters were milling about but generally ignored them which was quite alright with Magnus, thank you very much. Eventually, Magnus and Alec made it to the front doors and he turned around to say goodbye to Alec.

“I wish I could carry your magic around with me all the time,” Alec said forlornly, scuffing his shoes along the stone floor. 

Magnus smiled and placed a hand on his little shoulder. “I have an idea. Do you like jewellery?”

Alec frowned. “I like your rings,” he said. “But isn’t jewellery for girls?”

“Jewellery is for anyone who likes it,” Magnus replied. “You are a Lightwood, I presume?” At Alec’s nod, he knelt down on the stone floor and fluttered his fingers in a shower of blue sparks, creating a silver ring. The top of the ring was flat, with a backwards ornate L carved into it and a curled up cat nestled next to it. “This is called a signet ring,” he explained to Alec, placing the jewellery into his tiny hand. “When you write a letter or need to sign something, you can use this as a personalised wax seal. Drip the wax onto the page and press the top of this into it and the L will be the right way around on the paper. I have rings just like it.” He showed Alec his two signet rings, with the large M and B. “You can wear yours on any finger you want, it will change size by itself to fit, or you can wear it on a chain around your neck so it can go under your shirt.” He snapped his fingers and a long silver chain appeared around Alec’s neck, making him jump. “And,” he continued, “because I made it, a little bit of my magic will stay in it forever.”

At that, Alec grinned widely and threw his arms around Magnus’ neck for a brief hug. “I promise I will keep it safe! Thank you Mister Magnus.” As Magnus got up to take his leave, Alec stood up straight in a slightly wobbly version of parade rest, which Magnus thought was just darling, even if he was a bit sad that a six-year-old was already clearly being trained as a soldier. “It was very nice to have you here Mister Magnus, and I hope you will continue to do business with the New York Institute,” he recited, as he thrust out a hand for a goodbye shake.

Magnus shook the offered hand and with one last shower of blue sparks, opened up a portal to his Brooklyn home. “It was very nice to meet you too, Alec, and I’m sure we will see each other again.” He smiled and waved and turned to step into the portal, letting it snap shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> AND 25 YEARS LATER WHEN HE IS A JUST AS CHARMING ADULT, ALEC PROPOSES TO MAGNUS WITH HIS CAT-L SIGNET RING YOU'RE WELCOME


End file.
